ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Sumako Miyoshi
Sumako Miyoshi is a 27-year-old teacher at Tanasu Daisan elementary school, and the master of Désir. Her role in the One Hundred Machine Funeral and association with Vice allow her to travels through space-time, and Sumako was able age to a 30-year-old within series, though only for a brief time.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 49 Appearance Sumako has a fairly regular build for her age, and has dark hair styled in a bob haircut and wears stun earrings. As a teacher, her clothes consist of a women's suit; a light color, mid-lengthen skirt and long-sleeves jacket. Underneath her jacket, a light press-collar shirt with dark ribbon, and she wears low-heeled shoes. In Act 44, it shows that Sumako's ICON suit is a short, long-sleeve, off-the-shoulder dress. In her hair, Sumako wears light-color, rabbit head hairclip on one side and has one pad on each of her tights. Personality Sumako has a shy and serene personality, contrasting her allies' more violent nature and her position as an evil dôji master. Sumako's one worry in life is that she would never had a boyfriend, which made Désir think she's the most appropriate master for him. When it comes to Désir, Sumako is shown to be very loving towards him and submissive to his whims, to the point of willingly giving up her life for him. She's shown to react very emotionally, displaying fits of anger and tears if he is hurt, but her genuine feelings for Désir contradict the fact that he is embodiment of lust. Désir and Rune Kodaira both describes her as gullible, susceptible and acquisitive, making it easy for Désir and other people to control and manipulate her for their own evil deeds. Biography The 21st Century Sumako grew up in an upper middle-class home and graduated from an upper mid-level university. She later became a teacher at Tanasu Daisan elementary school, where one of students is Hana Koganei. Despite having a steady life, Sumako worried about never having a boyfriend, which attracted the evil dôji, Désir, to her and she became his master. Part I Having been called in by K, Sumako first appeared along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Ambushing the good dôji masters, she explains to Machi Shina the power of her dôji, Désir, to cancel the time-spell castes on Edile and Hana Koganei by Ultimo. When K gave a speech about the evil dôji and masters are going became the "gods of a new world" after the funeral, she can be seen proudly holding her head up at the declaration. Part III After Yamato Agari resets time, she and Désir appeared after Yamato and Rune Kodaira got in the police car of Darumada Masami as they were send by Akira Hidaka to investigate them. As they follow them in her car, they have a conversation about the The Good Dôji Club's status compare to The Evil Dôji Branch's. Swayed by Désir to catch up to Yamato, she started a speed chase so Désir can jump out the car and attack the police car. During the chase, her car was lifted up into the air by Désir, who was too busy attacking the police car to notice her situation, she ends up being held in the air by Service. She listens to Désir's conversation with Service, and his master Yoichi Oizumi, about the concept of love and lust, which she concernedly paid attention to. Noticing this, Désir angrily yelled at that her not to listen to them or they will be trouble, as Désir would become weaker if their bond is shaken, and demanded that she just keep her eyes on him. Sumako helplessly watched Désir engages Service in battle, then saw Yoichi and Service transform into their ICON, defeat Désir and greatly injuring him. Still being held up and very angry, she climbed out her car and walked up on God Service's arm to his face and slaps him, leaving a small hand-print. Even though Yoichi Oizumi assured her that Désir will be fine, Sumako yelled at him for beating Désir and blamed him as the reason why she is crying. She was surprise when Yoichi apologize to her and asking her to teach Désir true love, saying it is her duty. Afterwards he bowed to her, he told her give Désir all her love so that he may change, but Rune chide her for doing things own their own and told her that she should have more lust towards Désir if she doesn't want to be abandon by him. When Rune Kodaira and Jealous combined into their ICON, they carried her and Désir away to a meeting with rest of their allies. When they arrive, Sumako stays in her car and was completely silent throughout the meeting, letting Rune explained to the club what happened to Désir earlier. Even when Roger Dunstan and Milieu appeared, she pay no mind to them, but was seen worrying about Désir as she holds him in her lap. The following day, Rune mention that the entire The Evil Dôji Branch agreed to go about their lives as the Hundred Machine Funeral last one year. After time traveling to 1944 Shinbashi with Vice and the rest of her allies, Sumako spent three years staying there and training for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Later, once Yamato and others mange to beat Vice into submission and make him an ally, the both sides focus on training for their impending battle with Dunstan. When they were ready, the masters and their Karakuri Dôji heads to The 30th Century. Once they raid Dunstan's tower, Sumako and the rest of The Evil Dôji Branch attack Dunstan and Milieu to buy time for The Good Dôji Club save Makoto Sayama and synchronize Ultimo and Vice's spirit spheres to form Ideos Ultimo. Pleased by how both sides's realization of the nature of good and evil, Dunstan praised them for their efforts and reveals the real reason of his experiment was to save the future from its destruction. After telling Sumako and the others that his experiment will go on, Dunstan forcefully dispels everyone from their ICON and immobilize the dôjis, leading all the masters to free fall in the air. After Dunstan tells everyone that his experiment isn't over, he turn back time, allowing Saumko and the others masters to keep their memories and transform the dôjis into humans. Following this, Samuko returns to her peaceful life as a teacher as she continues to live together with Désir. Relationships Désir Sumako loves and cares for Désir very much, to the point of spoiling him, such as buying him a car that she mostly drives, and saying that he is "everything" to her. Therefore, Sumako is shown taking a rather submissive role in their relationship, listening to everything he says and lacks any control over him. Sumako is also blinded her love she doesn't realize the fact that Désir does not really care for her and merely using her feelings for him to control her. Service asserts that Sumako's love for Désir is strong and is willing to let herself be kill so that he would win a battle. Service states that her love for him can never make him grow any stronger because her genuine love for him greater than any of selfish desires that she possess. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Désir into a human, Sumako and Désir choose to continue to live together. Their relationship greatly improved, becoming more genuine, and Désir even got a job at Sumako's school to be around her during the day. Trivia * She bears a resemblance to Keiko Oyamada, a minor character in Hiroyuki Takei's other work, Shaman King. References Category:Characters Category:Female